Happy Birthday, Kurt
by InLoveWithDarren
Summary: It's Kurt's birthday... if i say anymore it will kind of give the whole thing away...  but there is a Klaine duet in there :  oh and it's a ONE SHOT


**A/N: the idea for this decided to implant itself in my head whilst I was climbing mount Snowdon in Wales - i don't even know! :')**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was <em>very <em>reluctantly dragged from his amazing dream. Quite what he was dreaming of was almost beside him, but he knew that it involved Blaine and him, hand-in-hand, strolling along a beach watching the sunset.

_How romantic! _He thought, before remembering that this was one dream (okay, maybe one alongside a billion others of him and Blaine) that was never going to ever come true, because Blaine was his best friend, and had made it clear last month in the coffee shop that he didn't reciprocate Kurt's affections.

But that didn't mean he couldn't still dream about romantic dates with Blaine… did it? Okay, so maybe he shouldn't be instilling false hope in himself, but right now, that wasn't the point.

The point was that his phone was singing "Born This Way" at him, in a desperate attempt to wake him up, and it buzzed incessantly for a good 30 seconds if not more.

_And here come the 'Happy Birthdays' _he said to himself.

Because, yes, today was Kurt Hummel's 17th birthday!

"Blaine, shut that up for me would you?" No response. "Blaaaaine, pleeeeease? It's my biiiiirthday!" he whined, whilst sleepily rolling over to turn to face his noisy phone and his roommate's bed.

But Blaine wasn't there…

Kurt looked over to the bathroom door, but still no Blaine: he was always so careful about shutting and locking the door, but the door was wide open, so definitely no Blaine…

He looked back at the empty bed and laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head. It was only when Kurt moved to Dalton and began boarding with Blaine that he realised how much of a _teenage boy_ Blaine was. His sheets were all crumpled and creased, and his duvet was in a heap at the end of his bed; his pillows were askew and his pyjamas were splayed out over the sheets, they too gaining creases. His wardrobe door was open (Kurt assumed it was left open after Blaine got dressed that morning) and he could see shirts both fallen, and falling from hangers and his winter jumpers were screwed up in a pile at the bottom of the ornate furnishing.

_I'm beautiful in my way, cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way._

Kurt remembered that his alarm was still going off, so reached over for his phone to firstly switch it off, and secondly, check the time.

His eyes widened as he saw that his clock read '6:07am' and groaned "It's tooooo earlyyyyy", his words slurred in his slumber. But then he remembered that it was his _birthday _and he had 18 texts to sift through and reply a small thank you. He saw messages from all the McKinley crew, most being simple, but of course there were a few exceptions…

**From: Mercedes**

_Boo! Happy 17__th__ Birthday to you, happy 17__th__ birthday to you, happy 17__th__ birthday Kurt Hummel, happy 17__th__ birthday to youuuu! Okay so pretend I sang it? I was singing it when I was writing it ;) Happy birthday boo! Call me when you're awake – I would've called you at midnight, but you would've either been watching a movie with Blaine, or sleeping, both of which I know you hate me interrupting ;) so happy birthday again! Love you, boo!_

He tapped out his reply:

**To: Mercedes**

_Hey 'Cedes! Thank you :) Kurt Hummel is officially 17! I will call you later today when it isn't 10 past stupid o'clock… Love you too! _

**From: Finn**

_Hey little bro! Happy birthday :D it going to be weird now, since you're actually older than me now… but I'm still gonna call you little bro, cause you're shorter than me :P_

**From: Rachel**

_Happy birthday Kurt :) I hope this aging does not affect your singing voice (although, really, we are your competition so I should be hoping you lose your voice or something…) on a happier note, can't wait for you to come down this weekend! It feels like forever since I last saw you!_

And then there was his Dad, and Carole, who sent their happy birthdays and requests for a phone call that evening. Kurt was surprised when he saw he had several texts from the Warblers: Wes, David, Trent and even Nick wished him all the best on his 17th birthday. Yes, he'd been at Dalton for 4 months now, but he hadn't really got to know anyone that well – he was too busy spending time with Blaine, but he wasn't complaining about that!

But when Kurt had finished reading and replying to all of his texts, he felt a sharp pain across his chest when he noticed that not only had he not seen him in person, he hadn't had a text from Blaine – his _best _friend hadn't even said happy birthday to him!

Kurt felt a tear drip down from his cheek onto his hand as he sat up, but then he spotted a small, scribbled on piece of paper on Blaine's bedside table. He shouldn't read it – it was clearly Blaine's – but he couldn't help himself…

_Curiosity never killed the cat… the cat may have killed Pavarotti, but curiosity was in no way involved… _Kurt pondered. _Plus, Blaine hadn't said happy birthday so he's in my bad books today – that means I can read that note…_

His fingers retrieved the small square and his eyes glanced over it; his face broke out into a stupidly happy grin – one not so different from Blaine's happy grins. The boy must've been rubbing off on Kurt…

_Kurt,_

_Morning sleepy head! I know you, you're nosy :P so I left this here just to test that theory… But anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WOOH! But I gotta warn you, birthdays come with their own Warblers tradition (how could they not?). Be in the kitchen for 8 – plenty of time to do your morning routine, and you'll even have spare time! ;)_

_Blaine_

_P.S. We've got no lessons this morning, so don't come in uniform…_

Although slightly confused by the note Blaine had left, Kurt complied with the commands and commenced his morning routine, which consisted of a shower, his moisturising routine then his relaxing morning tidy-up of their dorm. Somehow, knowing he had a tidy room to go back to was a calming thought for Kurt and helped him survive the 6 hours of lessons he had each day.

XXXXX

On his way down to the student kitchen, Kurt quickly learnt that not wearing uniform on a Thursday ensured that the _whole school _knew it was his birthday.

Approaching the kitchen, he could smell fresh eggs and bacon cooking, and could see a line of hungry Warblers waiting rather impatiently in a queue, also out of uniform, and clutching plates and cutlery possessively.

"Trent, what's going on here? And where's Blaine?" Kurt asked, as he reached the back of the queue.

"You don't know? Oh this is gonna be _good!_" He exclaimed and began his repetition of "make way" and "birthday boy coming through" at the Warblers in front of him, pushing against Kurt's back to guide him through the crowd.

Upon entering the kitchen, Kurt stopped and stared.

There was Blaine, stood in front of the hob, apron around his waist and oven gloves flicked over his shoulder – _cooking._

Kurt shuddered out of his haze as Blaine walked over and waved his hand in Kurt's face, before stepping back and doing what seemed to be a mix of a curtsy and a bow, saying "Kurt Hummel, birthday boy!"

"Blaine, has anyone told you you're an idiot lately?" Kurt said with a smirk and a playful slap on Blaine's arm.

Blaine just looked up at him and grinned: "Why yes, actually… It was yesterday in fact! It was this immature 16-year-old… What was his name again? Was it Kurt something?" he stuck his tongue out and laughed.

"So, since you look like that, I guess you're cooking… what've you got?" Kurt questioned, visibly intrigued.

"Ah, ah, ah! Wait your turn, Kurt! Look at all those hungry faces waiting before you… you should've got here earlier!" Blaine replied, yet with a hidden smile on his face.

"But it's my _birthday_!" Kurt whined.

Blaine, ignoring Kurt's last statement, turned to the Warblers: "Everyone make a queue in front of Kurt."

"What? Blaaaaine! No fair!" Kurt complained, to which Blaine simply made his tongue present once more before the Warblers obeyed Blaine's request.

Taking orders, and cooking up what seemed to be an endless amount of bacon and eggs, Blaine moved around the kitchen like a ninja, pulling toast from the toaster, and flipping eggs here, there, and everywhere, until all but 2 Warblers were happily munching away on their free breakfast. And of course, those two were Kurt and Blaine.

"_Finally, _my turn! You think that on my birthday, I'd get my food first, no?" Kurt said, attempting nonchalance, but miserably failing, the hurt sneaking through his voice.

"Good things come to those who wait, Kurt!" Wes yelled out and winked.

"Yeah! Plus, whoever goes last gets Blaine's undivided attention" Nick began.

"And really, he just wants to give it to you" Jeff added.

"No surprise there really is there?" Flint smirked, and all the Warblers exploded into a storm of laughter.

Kurt heard a voice speak over the top of the laughter, but he couldn't place whose it was. "You won't be complaining for long, Kurt… just you wait." And that even had Blaine doubled over laughing from the joke that Kurt was so clearly not in on.

He turned to Blaine. "Blaine. Shut up now and cook me some breakfast on my birthday!" he ordered, before adding "please? Pretty, pretty please?" and blinking his eyes furiously, in an act that he knew would make Blaine laugh even harder than he already was.

The laughter continued for a good 5 minutes before everyone seemed to be all laughed out, and Blaine walked over to stand by the toaster, holding up 2 pieces of toast and looking pointedly at Kurt. The unspoken question of "toast?" was answered by a small nod of Kurt's head and Blaine proceeded to put the toast into the toaster.

"_How do you like your toast in the morning?" _Blaine began singing.

"Blaaaaine! You got the words wrong… It starts with eggs! How do you like your _eggs _in the morning… not toast… toast comes in the second verse!" Kurt said, a slight tinge of anger in his voice.

"Just hear me out okay?" Blaine pushed.

"Fine…"

"_How do you like your toast in the morning?" _Blaine began again, a glint of a smile (and something else that Kurt couldn't quite place) in his eyes. Was it… devilish? Yes. Blaine was definitely up to something, and all the other Warblers were quite clearly in on it too, and the quickly grabbed their plates and ran from the kitchen to the larger dining room, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

Kurt found himself responding to the song (as always): "_I like mine with a hug"_

"_Dark or light?" _Kurt moved towards the toaster – and thus Blaine – to set the toaster to his preferred setting, and continued.

"_The world's alright, as long as I get my hug"_

With that, Blaine scooped Kurt into a bear hug, taking the taller boy by surprise, and swung him round so they were now on the opposite sides, and Blaine was stood conveniently next to the hob.

"_How do you like your eggs in the morning?" _

"_I like mine with a kiss"_

"_Boiled or fried?"_

"_I'm satisfied as long as I get my-" _Kurt froze; Blaine had winked – _winked!_

Blaine slowly took the single step to close the gap between them, and stared straight into Kurt's oceanic eyes.

Kurt was taking deep breaths. Blaine, his _best friend, _was only 6 inches away from his face, and his eyes were burning pools of- wait…

_Did he just look where I think he did? Did he just-_

The cogs were whirring in Kurt's mind, desperately trying to read this new expression on his friend's face; it was one Kurt _definitely _hadn't seen before, and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

Kurt was just about to step back to stand a more comfortable distance away and relieve some of the awkward tension building when the shorter boy took both of his hands in his own, and his head was getting increasingly closer to Kurt's face. His head was tilted, and lips ever-so-slightly parted, and-

_I died. _Metaphorically speaking of course…

Blaine's lips just touched his!

Blaine, his best friend, his not-so-secret crush, the boy he had grown to love over the past 4 months, had _kissed _him!

Blaine Timothy Anderson just kissed Kurt Edward Elizabeth Hummel!

All of Kurt's internal organs were now doing cartwheels, and he was sure he'd just found cloud 9 (or cloud 9¾ as Blaine would say…)

The kiss was short – lasting only one second – but it was sweet, like Blaine. Blaine, who was grinning widely at the way he made Kurt feel, and felt an extreme urge to burst into song, but refrained, because it was Kurt that he should focus on, and channel his energies into loving the beautiful boy stood in front of him.

"Wow…" was all Kurt could manage before falling into a tight embrace with his… _boyfriend?_

Cheering, whooping and a thunder of applause came from the door and both boys turned to see the Warblers spilling out of the door frame, happy that they'd "finally got a move on" and claiming they "knew all along that this was gonna happen!"

Kurt hid his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, embarrassed by the attention he was getting (which was very un-Kurt!) and Blaine instantly noticed Kurt's discomfort and shooed the warblers away, telling them:

"Finish your breakfasts and then hang out for a bit… we'll start the day's activities later, okay?"

The Warblers immediately understood that they'd interrupted a special moment between the boys and muttered genuine apologies as they left, closing the door on their way out.

Blaine turned back to Kurt, and pulled slightly from his grasp to look straight into Kurt's eyes, happiness exuding from the earthly globes. He leaned in to steal another short kiss, the embarrassment in his pink cheeks and desire in his pale lips removing Blaine's ability to refrain.

* * *

><p><strong>Rubbish ending... but I slightly changed it (mainly just took out a bit) because I decided that it didn't really fit with the rest of the story...<strong>

**Review? please? pretty please with Klaine on top? ;)**


End file.
